


Dee and Charlie Do Valentine's Day

by Nocturnal_Introvert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/Nocturnal_Introvert
Summary: When the bar closes early on Valentine's Day, Charlie decides to spend the holiday drinking with Dee.





	Dee and Charlie Do Valentine's Day

Dee awoke suddenly to the sound of someone banging on her door. She groaned, rolled out of bed, and sleepily shuffled towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it in one quick, almost angry, motion.  
Charlie was standing in the doorway. He looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows at her sweatpants and bedhead. “Did you just wake up?”  
“Oh shut up. Don’t judge me.” Dee snapped. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Mac and Dennis shut down the bar early. They said no one wants to spend Valentine’s Day in a shitty bar. So I decided to see what you’re up to.”  
Dee huffed. “Honestly, I planned on sleeping as long as I could, which you so rudely interrupted. So now I’m just going to drink myself back into a nap.”  
“Right, right.” Charlie nodded. “Well, do you mind if I join you?”  
Deandra looked at him suspiciously. “Why?”  
“God Dammit Dee, just let me in.”  
“Fine!” She stepped aside and opened the door.  
Charlie walked in and sat down on the couch. “Valentine’s Day, huh?” He muttered, shaking his head.  
Dee closed the door and leaned against the couch. “Tell me about it. I can barely get through the day drunk, I don’t know how people do it sober.”  
Charlie laughed. “Yeah, I feel that.”  
“Speaking of…” Dee went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers in each hand. She set two of them down on the coffee table and handed one to Charlie. She cracked hers open and took a huge sip.  
Charlie followed suit and then set his beer down on the table. “Can I talk to you about something?”  
Dee took another swig, nearly finishing it. “Go ahead.”  
“Well, last Valentine’s Day I had that whole thing with the Waitress. And...you know how that went. Ever since then I can’t even look at her the same. I mean, she’s fucking crazy, you know?”  
Dee finished her beer and opened a second. “Okay, and?”  
Charlie looked at her for a moment. “And, ever since then I’ve been thinking about you. I’ve been thinking about how well we understand each other.”  
Dee set her beer down and blinked in shock. “Charlie, what the fuck? We slept together once. That was a one time thing. I don’t...I can’t....I don’t like you that way.”  
Charlie sighed. “Would you just let me talk?”  
Dee rolled her eyes, grabbed her beer, and motioned for him to continue.  
“Remember when the gang split up and we hung out? I felt so comfortable around you. I felt like we really got each other. I know you thought so too. I mean, hell, we talked about it but then we just pretended like it never happened.”  
“Because it can’t happen!” Dee interrupted.  
“Why? Why can’t it, Dee? Was whatever little thing we had not real?”  
Dee groaned. “Charlie...It was...Okay, sure, it was great. But I honestly would be ashamed of myself if I ever did anything like that again. So drop it and let's just get drunk, okay?” She stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the top of her fridge. She took a swig, admittedly a little too big, and she felt warmth trickle down her throat and into her chest. It burned, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. She took another, smaller swig and returned to the living room, bottle in hand.  
When she got back, Charlie was working on his second beer.  
She sat down and sighed. “Charlie, look...You’re a decent person, I really think so. But you are also a fucking slob. You’re a mess! I mean, hell, I am too. And, maybe that’s why I just can’t even think about being with you. In any way. Together we’d be a disaster.”  
“No, you’re wrong. We’re both huge messes. But when we were together, which I know was short, I felt happy. I felt like I didn’t have to try to be anything I wasn’t. And I liked that. A lot.” He looked at her hopefully, but she avoided his gaze and instead took another sip of whiskey.  
“I don’t want to think about it.” She said, firmly.  
“Alright, fine.” Charlie set down his now empty beer and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a long swig.  
The two sat in total silence for a while, taking turns with the bottle. It took a lot to get either of them drunk at this point, but Dee was definitely starting to feel a buzz. To be fair, she hadn’t eaten yet. She decided to take a break, waving Charlie off when he tried to hand the bottle back to her. He shrugged and took another sip before setting it down.  
“Goddamn it, Charlie. Why did you have to bring that up?” She asked.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s a hard day, you know? Valentine’s Day is a single guy’s nightmare.”  
“Fuck Valentine’s Day. It’s just a regular day but people think they have to be all romantic or it’s like, pathetic or something. But whatever. Being single is...it’s fine. Who cares…” She trailed off and sighed. “For what it’s worth, I was happy when we were a thing.”  
Charlie grinned. “I know. I remember. We were both a lot happier when we weren’t the butt of the gang’s jokes all the time.”  
“I did feel a lot more confident when I wasn’t being called a bird all the time.” Dee laughed. She took another sip of her beer, and then the two sat quietly again, regarding each other.  
“Oh, fuck it.” Dee muttered suddenly. She slammed her empty beer bottle on the table and looked over at Charlie.  
“Fuck it?”  
Dee pressed her lips against Charlie’s and kissed him roughly.  
Charlie pulled back. “Whoa, hold on. You said you wanted nothing to do with...”  
“Shh...shhhh...Just shut up.” Dee leaned over and put her arms on each side of him, pinning him against the head of the couch. She kissed him again, running her tongue along his lower lip. He ran his tongue against hers and gently bit her lip. Dee let out a quiet gasp and climbed onto Charlie’s lap, grabbing him by his hair and grinding against him. She pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. Then her mouth was on his neck, sucking and nipping. She trailed her mouth down his chest and looked up at him.  
“Uh...Hey, Dee?”  
Dee glared up at him.  
“Can we maybe not have sex on the couch...again?” Charlie laughed.  
Dee backed off, blushing. “Shit…” She muttered.  
Charlie stood up and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. “Jesus Christ, you’re light.” He teased.  
“Oh shut up!”  
He dropped her onto her bed and kissed her, then reached down to pull off her sweatpants. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the lips of her vagina. He circled around her clit and she let out a loud moan.  
“Fuck.” She whispered breathlessly.  
He grinned up at her and took off her shirt. While he did, she pulled down his pants and underwear. He teased her clit with the tip of his hard cock before slowly pushing the whole length inside. Dee gasped and wrapped her legs around his lower back, pulling him in further. Charlie let out a quiet moan. Dee moved back and turned herself over, then sat herself back on his cock. He grabbed her waist and moved her up and down, watching her ass bounce. He reached up and cupped her breast as he fucked her, gently pinching her nipple between his fingers. He ran his hand down her slender body and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Dee moaned loudly and he felt the warm, wet walls of her pussy convulse and tighten around him as she came. He fucked her more quickly until he felt himself getting close, then pulled out and rubbed the tip of his cock until he came, making a mess of her bedsheets. Breathing heavily, he collapsed next to her.  
“So much for that never happening again.” He teased.  
Dee punched him lightly. “Fuck you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Charlie.”


End file.
